Red Sorrow
by Helsin
Summary: Red X ponders over his actions from X , but then some one special to him is kidnapped and now he has to pair up with his alter ego, Robin: pair Red X x Star x Robin
1. Who am I?

Hola, again, I decided to take a break from my OC, Reaper and work on something purely about the Teen Titans universe. This is about my Favorite ally/villain Red X, and about his choice at the end of "X" (Great ep.) and put my own little twist to it. This is a Red x Star story, but won't really get into it till about chapter 3 or so…. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and without further ado. Red Sorrow

Red Sorrow

Ch 1 Who am I?

Red X's POV

"There, finished!" I said looking at my new belt. It was the same design just a little bigger so I could store more xinothium and allowed me to do more abilities. I clipped it around my waist, "I was right, if birdbrain could do it, so could I." I chuckled slightly as I remembered my first encounter. The first fight in the warehouse, then on the roof, the chase with Robin, then…. I stopped there as I remembered what I did next, something most villains wouldn't do. I helped the Titans. I don't know what made me even think of doing it, but I did it and that was that. I walked over to the sofa in the middle of my apartment and sat down, and let out a sigh, "I think I'm some kind of untouchable thief, but then I start playing hero?" I shook my head, ever since that night I kept asking myself why I helped them, I kept asking, who am I really? "It has to be the red head." I whispered, ever since I saw her, it changed me, I kept telling myself that once I got more xinothium I would start stealing more, but I knew that I couldn't do it though, that would mean I would have to fight her, hurt her. "Why am I so attached to someone I don't even know?" I asked no one in particular. I stood up and went to a small chest in the corner of the room, and unlocked it. Inside there was a small, red, glowing tube, xinothium. I chuckled again, "If they thought I would be so stupid as to destroy a my only tube of xinothium then they were sorely mistaken." I said as I remembered grabbing two spare tubes on Professor Chang's desk. I picked it up, unscrewed the top, and poured the foul smelling substance into my belt. I activated the belt to make sure it worked. It started with a humming noise, I pointed my arm at one of the walls and shot a small red x at it which sliced right through it. "Seems to work fine." I said turning to the window opening it letting the cold winter air flow into the apartment. "Lets have some fun." I said slyly, "_Just don't let her be there." _I thought then shook my head trying to dismiss the thought, but it wouldn't go away. I sighed "This may be a little harder than I thought." I whispered as I leaped out of my apartment seven stories up. I quickly clicked a button on my belt, then teleported away.

(Titans Tower)

"DRAT!" Robin slammed his fist on the top of the table, "I can't find anything!" Robin yelled, looking at the screen in front of him. After putting in all sorts of clues, D.N.A and such he couldn't find anything about Slade. He couldn't find his name, hideout, motives anything, "Lousy piece of…."

"Friend Robin."Robin turned around to see Starfire standing in the doorway hands clasped in front of her. "Would you care to join us? We are about to watch the device of digital viewing."

"DVD Star, and no thanks, I have to figure out what Slade is planning. We haven't seen him since Trigon, and he wasn't with the Brotherhood of Evil, so he's had plenty of time to plot something." Robin huffed and started typing something into the computer.

"Perhaps he has decided not to harm anyone anymore?" Starfire asked innocently (A/N I just hate how well she does that she could probably get away with murder)

"I doubt it Star, go watch your movies with the guys I see you later tonight." Robin said moving the mouse around and clicking on an icon that looked like Slade's mask.

"Very well…" Starfire whispered disappointed, and turned to walk away, when suddenly the alarm sounded.

"TROUBLE!" Robin said quickly turning around and running out the door Starfire in tow. When they entered Cyborg was already pinpointing the spot. "Who is it? Is it Slade?" Robin asked,

"Nope, its not him." Cyborg answered,

"Then who is it?" Robin demanded,

"It's Red X." Robin cringed, He thought he saw the last of him after the race (A/N Revved up)

"Where is he?"

"At the Bank of Jumpcity." Cyborg said turning to him,

"He shouldn't be to hard, I mean sure he beat us once ,but you know the saying, Fool me once shame on you…no wait me….no it…no." Beastboy said trying to remember the saying,

"Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you?" Raven said in monotone,

"Yeah that one…."

"It doesn't matter he's going down one way or another, TITANS MOVE!" Robin ordered and they raced for the garage.

Red X POV

I quickly stashed all the money I could inside on of the bags I brought. When it was filled I ran out only to meet the police out side.

"Put down the money and put your hands up!" one of them ordered. I looked at how well they were armed, two trucks and a dozen officers, they came seriously light it was almost insulting.

"If you say so." I said dropping the bag and putting my hands up, but then sending two X shaped bombs at the trucks blowing them sky high.

"SCATTER!" one of the officers ordered the others.

"Lets play guys." I chuckled turning invisible. First, I brought out two X's casting them at two officers cutting their guns in half,

"What!" one yelled turning around only to meet my fist and sent flying, the other I gave a high kick knocking him out. Now ten were left, I turned around to see three pointing their guns at me,

"Freeze!" one ordered,

"Don't think so." I threw two bombs knocking them back into some debris and knocking them out. I rushed forward and clicked a button on my belt bringing out my blades from my gloves. They started spinning, and I ran at two guards that were still confused from the trucks blowing up, I quickly sliced their guns and sent a kick at each of them bringing them down. The final three were simple enough, I chucked a bomb separating them, withdrew my blades, I sent two X's that turned to globes pinning two, and for the last one I tried something new, I cast an electric X at him that made him pass out from pain. "That was simple enough." I said brushing the dirt off of my suit.

"RED X!" I knew this voice, I looked up to see none other than Robin and the Teen Titans and…her.

"Hey, kid." I said turning to Robin, my voice mechanical and husky, "Long time no see."

"Give back the money now and surrender!"

"Now come on kid, you know surrendering isn't my style." I said then threw a bomb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's chapter one I hope you liked it, here's a preview of the next chapter.

_I flew straight for her leg extended meaning for a kick, but just before contact for reasons not that not even I could figure out, I brought it in and quickly spun in mid-air and missed her, "Why did you stop?" Starfire asked, _

_"I'm not through with you yet cutie."_

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and as a side note Red X does still have his belt from Revved up, he just decided to make a new and improved one. Well I'm off to take a bit of a break, I'll update a soon as I can but I'm managing three stories at once so bare with me.


	2. Stolen

Hello again, well here's an update as far as proof reading goes, my beta reader has some computer problems, so I can't get a story view point from him, so all I do is reread it check for grammar, spelling etc. I would like to thank my two reviewers

**Simon System: **Thanks for the advice, but please bare in mind that this is the first chapter, I can't explain everything at once, that would make this a one shot.

**Titangirlzrox: **Thank you for the review, and as far as pairs go, I suppose so it was going to be originally RedX x Star but I wanted to make it a bit more complicated.

Red Sorrow

Ch2 Stolen

Red X's POV

"Titans Move!" Robin yelled as my bomb flew forth scattering them. My first target is the Goth, her shielding and healing powers would provide the most defense for the Titans. I quickly turned invisible, and rushed to were she stood,

"Hey there.." I turned visible as I stuck on of my X's on her mouth stopping her from calling on her powers to help her,

"MPH!" she cried out startled from my sudden appearance. I quickly maneuvered around her and was now standing behind her, I raised my arm with my hand in karate chop position then, I quickly brought it down to her neck knocking her out. Next, It turned to see who I should attack next only to come face-to-face with a very angry green gorilla, my eyes widened in surprise, but I quickly came back to reality as he cast his giant fist forward, I quickly leaped to the side as the fist crashed down into the cement, I threw one of my electrical X's at him, when it hit he cried out in pain, but still stood, I guess that monkey skin of his was made of tougher stuff than expected, he transformed into raptor and charged mouth wide open, I side stepped and clapped my hands down on top and bottom of his mouth closing it, then placed and X there to keep it closed. As I was about to finish him, I was struck painfully at my side by some kind of hot energy. At first I thought it was the cutie, but then looked up to see the tin can,

"He certainly isn't a cutie." I whispered to myself,

"Come on show me what ya got!" he yelled as the green idiot tried to pry the sticky X I placed on him.

"If that's how you want it bolt brain..." I quickly ran at him, he pointed his cannon straight at me, but at the last second I slid underneath his legs and placed a X on his back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" he said whipping around trying to hit me with hit other arm, I ducked then back flipped away from his reach, "I WILL NOT BE HACKED!"

"Who said I wanted to hack you tin can?" the X I placed on his back started to make a small pinging noise then blew up. He cried out in pain as he crashed to the floor, I turned and sent a punch at the grass stain knocking him out as well. I turned to see Robin and Starfire about twenty yards away, "Hey kid." I said grinning behind my mask,

"Your under arrest X." he snarled as he combined two of his bird-a-rangs to make a sword,

"Hey, that look like fun mind if I try?" I brought out two X's combining them as well to make a sword, with the hand guard in the shape of an X.

"Star let's go!" Both Titans charged, The girls eyes glowing with rage, and Robin's eyes filled with hate. I shot another bomb splitting them up, I ran to Robin, who fell on top of a small car after the explosion, he quickly jumped onto his feet and grabbed his sword and thrust it forward at me. I parried and sliced left which was blocked, I instantly spun around and sent another slash at him, this time he wasn't prepared and it made a long cut down his chest, he cursed as he quickly drew three explosive disks and hurled them at me, I threw three X's the take them out, when they hit I used the smoke from the explosion as a distraction and activated my cloaking technology, I dropped my sword and ran behind the boy blunder, who was looking around for me, sword in one hand, a cluster of bird-a-rangs in the other. I crept up behind him and with one swift movement knocked him out with a punch to the back of the head. I looked down at his unconscious body, then at the sky, I saw her flying around looking for Robin, still confused from the smoking debris and being separated from The boy blunder in that last explosion. I toke this opportunity and flew at her. I flew straight for her leg extended meaning for a kick, but just before contact, for reasons not that I even I could figure out, I brought my leg in and spun in mid-air to miss her, she looked at me quizzically,

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm not through with you yet cutie." I looked over at the steps of the bank and saw my bag of money, I knew I could make it and teleport away, so I rushed forward, she saw this and let loose a barrage of her "Starbolts" , but I dodged all of them and right as I reached the top of the steps, she flew in front of me and the bag,

"You will proceed no further!"

(?'s POV)

I watched as the fight commenced, I had to admit this, Red X, well new Red X, was very good, perhaps he could make a good apprentice… I shook off this thought I knew what I was here for. I jumped off the roof top onto another and then jumped on top of a car and rolled off, I ran to the bank while Red X, fought Robin and jumped onto the roof and hid behind one of the radiators till it was the perfect moment. That soon came as I saw my target dived to the entrance of the bank, "Good…" I quickly ran and leaped off the roof and right behind my target.

Red X's POV

I went into a battle stance, but my eyes went wide as I saw her eyes flutter closed and fall forward,

"Wha--" I looked up to see another man. He was dressed in black garb except for a mask with orange on one side and black on the other, and metal armor on some parts of his suit. "Who are you?" I asked looking at the strange man,

"That is none of your concern, Red X, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking this girl." he said picking Starfire up and slinging her on top of his shoulder. Normally I wouldn't care, but seeing her being taken like this infuriated me and made me feel sorry for her, Crap, stupid conscience.

"Sorry can't let you do that, she's mine." "_WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" _I thought,

"Very well." he saidputting her down and thengrabbed a metal bar that extended to make a quarter staff. He rushed forward and swung his staff at me, I dodged and made my X blades on my gloves, they started spinning as

I ran forward slicing at him, he expertly dodged every attack and then stabbed my knee making me fall, he wasted no time and brought the staff down on my head and I fell unconscious.

(Slade's POV)

I withdrew my staff and picked up the girl, Robin's most prized treasure, his little girlfriend. I chuckled slightly, love what of it? All it brings is pain and suffering. I put my hand to the left part of my mask. I quickly came back to reality, and walked over to one of the manholes and opened it, "Robin, you will be mine again…" I looked over at the unconscious body of Red X, ",and maybe your friend to." and I jumped down into the pit below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, as for the next chapter the Titans awake to find Starfire missing, and Robin thinks Red X is to blame, as for Red X he thinks over why he cares for Star so much here's a little sample.

_I would watch her every now and then, watch her laugh, that laugh was like magic so carefree so innocent, watch her smile that sweet, loving smile, she of course wasn't the brightest when it came to talking and such, but that just made her special…it made her, her. _

Well hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in my next update.


	3. Unique

Well I'm back with an update for Red sorrow. I must say that I'm very happy with my reviews so far (except for Simon system's but o well) I would Like to thank all of my Reviewers

_**Titangirlzrox: **_Thanks for the Review, and as far as the pairing you'll just have to wait. (And I will not do Rob/Rae I do not believe in the pair)

_**Wingz: **_thanks and here's the update.

_**Moondust161**_: Thanks andhere you go, hope this is considered soon

_**Strodgfrgf: **_Yes….well….um….thanks…here's an update

_**Sessysgurl: **_Thank you for the complement, I did find it hard to do star's personality, so this is a breath of relief.

_**Lauren**_: Glad you like it )

Here's the next chapter enjoy.

……………………………….

Red Sorrow

Ch3 Unique

Red X's POV

"Ughh, What the… What happened?" I slowly awoke from my knock out state. I tried lifting my head only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, "Argh." I rubbed it while getting up. Suddenly, everything came back to me, "Starfire and that man…" I realized

What happened, "Crap…" I couldn't believe how easily I was beaten. I tried to figure out why he took her when I heard groaning behind me. I turned around to see Robin slowly getting up, "_Should I tell him?" _I wondered, _"No, he wouldn't believe me and even if he did, his thanks would be slapping a pair of cuffs on me." _I hurried away as he started to get on his feet and then, hit the button on my belt and teleported away. Later, I reached my apartment; I instantly crashed on my bed. I laid there, just staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out my mind. "What is happening to me?" I asked out loud, "Why did I care about her so much? Why did I call her mine?" I let out a sigh of frustration, then it came to me, suddenly, out of the blue, I remembered why I was so fond of her.

(Two months after the Brotherhood of evil)

I ran as the pouring rain dampens my suit, I looked down the materials I had just stolen and grinned, everything I needed to make my new belt (A/N At the beginning of the story he does have his original belt as he also does in this Flashback, but he decides to make a new one for more space and new weapons.) It was so simple. The factory had practically no security, so I went in, got what I wanted, and left with no one the wiser! I chuckled as I ran past a few storage shacks as I crossed the harbor. Then, I heard a soft whooshing sound over head; I looked up to see a figure in a purple skirt and top flying over me towards Titans Tower. I looked over "Well, well if it isn't the cutie…" I snickered watching her land on top of the tower, "Let's have a little fun." I put the materials in side a spare compartment in my belt and clicked the teleporter and vanished from my spot and ended up on top of the tower. I opened the door leading down from the roof; I walked stealthy to the main room where all the Titans were. I planed to jump out at the titans and make a wreck of the place for fun, it was childish, but I did need a little break from the usual adrenaline of thievery. I walked to the door that led to the main room, and just as I was about to bust down the door, something stopped me. I heard something, a laugh, it was soft and sweet, it seemed it would melt; even the blackest of hearts, and mine was no exception. I instantly forgot my childish prank and lessoned intently. I recognized the tone of the laugh as Starfire, I couldn't believe it, and I mean of course I thought she was cute who wouldn't? But, I never really heard her talk, unless you count the times she's yelled at me, it was so sweet, so innocent. I would, from then on, watch her every now and then I would watch her, watch her laugh, that laugh was like magic so carefree so innocent, watch her smile that sweet, loving smile. She of course wasn't the brightest when it came to talking and such, but that just made her special… it made her, her. It made her unique.

Suddenly, a loud blast rang in my ears as I snapped back to reality. I ran to the main room where I heard the noise originate. When I reached my destination I was instantly tackled to the floor. I looked up to see the eyes of Robin, "What do you want?" I hissed hitting him in the side knocking him off me and summoned a few sharp X's into my hand facing four Titans… wait four? "Hey…where's the cutie?"

"Don't play dumb X!" Robin roared at me, "WHERE IS SHE?" I was startled he didn't know? Gah, of course not he was knocked out.

"Listen kid I don't have her…"

"LIAR!" He lunged at me again; I dropped my X's in surprise as I was tackled to the floor.

(Back at the bank Robin's POV)

I slowly got to my feet, trying to ignore the pain. When I finally stood completely up I saw Red X disappear. I growled menacingly at the thought of losing to him, but forgot about it for a moment and went searching for the other Titans. I found Raven with a sticky X plastered across her mouth. I crouched down and reached for the X, and with one quick motion ripped it off. Raven awoke with a start and instantly raised her hands to her mouth,

"Owww…" she muttered rubbing her mouth,

"You okay?" she looked at me

"Besides, being hit hard in the back of the neck and something as sticky as flypaper ripped off my face causing extreme pain? Fine." she said in monotone while getting up.

"Wake the others up, I need to find Star." she nodded as I turned and went hunting for Starfire. I looked everywhere but, she didn't turn up I started to worry the premises we fought around wasn't that big. I ran up the steps of the bank and found that Red X left his bag of money. "Odd." I looked down at it, and then saw something shimmer at the ground next to it. I reached down and picked it up, it was a syringe. I walked over to Cyborg who was doing a system check and helping Raven get the X off of Beastboy's mouth. "Cyborg can you take a look at this for me?" I handed him the syringe, he took a quick look at it,

"There's still some fluid in it." he said as he brought out a small device and squirted the rest of the fluid in a small tube. He placed the tube in the device and in a few seconds it came out with a result. "It's a sleeping drug." Cyborg stated while throwing the tube in a near by trashcan.

"No…Starfire's been kidnapped!" I instantly panicked,

"Hey, man don't jump to conclusions she might be roaming aro--"

"I just checked she's nowhere! I can't find her! Why else would there be an empty syringe that was full of a sleeping drug?" I couldn't believe it, my best friend taken, and it wasall my fault.

"Don't worry man we'll find her." Cyborg said placing an arm on my shoulder. "It was him." I growled remembering Red X, "Who?"

"Red X, he took her." I growled, "Cyborg is there anyway to get his location?" Cyborg looked at his arm; it had completed its system check so he hit a location screen and typed in Xinothium.

"If he's close my tracking system can pick up the energy from the Xinothium he's carrying." sure enough it started beeping, Cyborg looked at it, "He's at an apartment building at Green rush Street."

"Titans MOVE!" I ran to my R-cycle as Raven finally removed Beastboy's X,

"Right." she nodded and hovered to the T-car the other two piled in and we raced for the building.

(Present Red X's POV)

"Listen kid, I didn't take her it was some loon in an orange and black mask." I huffed as I pushed him off me. His eyes widened,

"Slade…" he hissed his voice oozing with venom.

"I don't know where he went, so don't ask." I walked away to my room.

"Titan's move we have to find him!" Robin and the other Titans ran out of my apartment. I looked back I wondered what was happening to her if she was alright. I cursed I knew I was going to regret it but… I ran after them and threw myself of the edge of the rail in front of my door, or what was left of it. I landed in front of them, "Take me with you."

……………..

Well here's an update I would like to thank all of my reviewers for giving me such positive responses for my last chapter. Well I did it the last two chapters and I'll do it now, here's a sample.

_I threw a X' shaped bomb at the group of robots rushing at us, it destroyed a few but they keep charging and were soon upon us, I brought out my X wrist blades and cut a few down as Robin brought out his staff and destroyed at least five in three seconds flat. But, in his rage he didn't see the robot raising its arm to fire a blast at him. I threw a razor-sharp X at him slicing its arm off I ran and swiped my blade down the middle slicing it in half. "You saved me…" he said shocked finishing off the last of the small group of robots, "Why?" I looked at him, "I need you to save her." _

Well hope you liked the chapter and I will update soon (Hopefully)


	4. Trapped

Hola, everybody, sorry it toke so long. I had relatives over a couple weeks back and I got hit in the head with a baseball last week…its been hectic. Anyway I'm so happy I have a lot of positive responses! I went from 7 to 26 in two weeks! I'm pleased at how well this is doing! Speaking of which… I would like to thank my reviewers.

**Titangirlzrox**: Thanks for being a constant reviewer, and you'll find out in this chapter.

**Mistyshadow**: Give me time, I don't want to rush it.

**Cute Beyblader**: Glad you like it. )

**Valda**: I'm glad you like the story, and sorry this isn't that quick of an update.

**Skye668**: here you go.

**Strodgfrgf**: Here's an update, (and its okay, I found it kind of funny anyway) )

**Locket101**: is that a good or bad thing?

**Wingz**: I'm glad you think so, and sorry but you'll still have to wait

**Blackicewolfie**: Glad you like it, and hope you still will.

**Mychemicalromancefan4life**: Glad you think so, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kmkoolj2010**: Here's an update

**Kim**: Glad you like it.

**Sessysgurl**: I'm so glad you like this story that much.

**StarSky641unique**: Glad your enjoying it.

**Moondust161**: Yes Mame!

**PiggyerDOOM**: Here's an update

**Shoe eater**: Glad you found that funny.

Well Thanks for all the reviews and lets begin!

Red Sorrow

Ch4 Trapped

"She's still asleep" I peered into one of the many monitors on the wall in front of me, I saw the girl, chained, gagged, and sound asleep on a wall. "Robin is late, you would think he would be here by now unless…" I thought back to that boy, the one in the black suit and skull mask, "Maybe Robin thought he toke her…" it made since, the way he fought for the girl when I toke her, and when he said that she was his… I leaned back in my chain and stared at the ceiling, My original plan was to use any one of his teammates and make Robin become my apprentice again, I had the necessary tools to take down each of his fellow teammates and use any of them, but recently I noticed something…different about how Robin acted around her, that smile he had when ever he saw her, and how furious he got when I hurt her, and not to mention that when he looked at her the first time when he was my apprentice and saw her suffering, only then did he infect himself with the probes. I looked again at my screens and saw a group of five shadowed figures running through one of the hallways, "Five? I toke the girl…" I looked at the screen again and replayed it quickly. I hit a button on the control console and put my plan into motion. "An unforeseen inconvenience, but my plan will work none the less…" I sat and looked at the monitors again and saw the faintest glimmer, of a white skull mask.

(About an hour earlier Right after X leaped of the building)

Red X's POV

"WHY SHOULD WE!" Robin roared, practically busting my ear drum,

"Listen kid, you need me, one because I have multiple gadgets that can help you, two your down one team member, and three because you need someone who can, be stealthy and turn off systems that might put you and her in danger." I huffed,

"Why, do you care? She despises you! She doesn't care about you! And you know nothing about HER! Your just a selfish criminal you cares for nobody but YOURSELF!" His words stung, not only my ego, but my heart, he knew nothing about me…

"Listen kid, I want to help, I even tried to stop Slade, or whatever his name is when he toke her I can help and will help, even if you tell me no I will follow you." we glared at each other hatefully,

"Guys we're losing time if we're gonna do something it has to be now." Cyborg said looking at a clock on his arm,

"If you betray us, I _swear_ I will hunt you down and throw you in the darkest cell there is…and make sure you stay there for the rest of your forsaken life." Robin hissed his voice full of raw hate,

"Sounds fair." I said bluntly and clicked a button on my belt, a revving of an engine could be heard as a black motorcycle sped in front of me and screeched to a halt, "I had it fixed since our last meeting." I hopped on and started it up again, "Come on if we're going to save her we have to move fast." I quickly revved the bike signaling I was ready to go,

"TITANS MOVE!" Robin ordered and we were off.

(Five minutes later, 9:42 p.m.)

Regular POV

"How are we going to find them?" Beastboy asked,

"I can scan that shot Robin found and find his fingerprints, get his DNA and it will show me where he's hiding." Cyborg said as he brought up his arm andbrought out the shot from the compartmenton his left arm. Hescaned it and a few moments later a small "Bing" noise was heard and Cyborg grinned,

"Got him, he's in some abandoned warehouse over at the volcano." "Why is it always volcanoes with this guy?" Beastboy whined, and before Robin could speak,

"Does it matter?" can a mechanical voice from the T-car's speakers, "It's starting to rain, that'll give us some extra cover let's hurry." Red X stated as he increased his speed and the sky started to weep it's tears as small raindrops started to fall. By the time Red X and the Titans reached their destination it was pouring,

"Let's go." Robin said as he got off his motorcycle and toke off his helmet and the gel started dripping from his hair as the cold, wet rain hit his hair.

"Right." Red X said as he whipped out his X-shaped wrist blades and cut a hole in the barbed wire fence in front of them. Once they were past the fence they looked at the building ahead. It was a tall building with at least fifteen stories,

"An abandoned warehouse how original." Raven said sarcastically as she hovered to one of the walls and made a dark portal and let everyone through. When Red X was up he turned to her,

"I heard you can read thoughts, what about you? Do you trust me?" he asked, she looked at him with her violet eyes,

"Your thoughts, are scrambled to me, you mean well, but at the same time your thoughts of thievery still swarm your mind, so we'll have to see if you will follow through with your word." she stated, Red X closed his eyes and nodded as he went through the wall. The Titans quickly ran through the ghostly hallways, they were dark so the Titans didn't have to worry about stealth at the moment,

"Can you find her?" Robin asked turning his head to Cyborg,

"Scanners can't pick up anything, and her communicator is offline." Cyborg said looking at his arm then back in front of him. Red X however, wasn't listening, he was thinking of Robin's words,

"_Why do you care! She despises you! She doesn't care about you!" "Your just a selfish criminal who cares only about nobody but yourself!" _I do care for someone else, I do. Memories came rushing back to me. I remember the laughs we shared, the moments, times, the kiss, until that day… I shook my head getting rid of the memories and keep running,

"Let's split up we can cover more ground that way." Robin whispered and the others nodded, "Raven and Beastboy go left, Cyborg right, I'll go with Red X ready…split!" he commanded and everyone toke off in different directions except for Red X and Robin who keep running forward,

"Hmm, thought you would put me with Cyborg or somebody just to get rid of me."

"I want to keep my eye on you." Robin growled as they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Red X opened it and there, in the middle of the room was Starfire. "Starfire!" Robin exclaimed as he ran to her, Red X, overjoyed as he was, was suspicious. He clicked a small button on the side of his mask, and his eyes turned red as an infa-red heat vision setting turned on. His eyes grew wide as he saw that Starfire had no heat signature,

"Robin, that's not Starfire…" Red X whispered. Robin stopped just in front of the tied up Starfire,

"Of course it is! Can't you see!" Red X focused a little more an saw a small heat signature next to Robin. Red X gasped and cursed in a foreign language, that Robin couldn't make out because of the mechanical filtering. He ran quickly next to Robin, and shoved him out of the way and then quickly leaped back as the small explosive set off. Robin looked over at Red X

"You…" he didn't finish as he stood up and growled, "Slade…he tricked me!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall cracking it. Suddenly the door behindus opened and there stood a small group of robots. I threw a X shaped bomb at the group of robots, it destroyed a few but they keep charging and were soon upon us, I brought out my X wrist blades and cut a few down as Robin brought out his staff and destroyed at least five in three seconds flat. But, in his rage he didn't see the robot raising its arm to fire a blast at him. I threw a razor-sharp X at him slicing its arm off I ran and swiped my blade down the middle slicing it in half. "You saved me…" he said shocked finishing off the last of the small group of robots, "Why?" I looked at him,

"I need you to save her." I stated as I turned n my heat vision again and looked around the room. I saw a few hallways down a faint heat signature, and knew it was Starfire, I turned a little and saw another one surrounded by other faint signatures and guessed that was Slade, "Robin Starfire is over there, a few rows up forth room to your right." Red X pointed to the door leading to he hallways. He nodded as he rushed over to the door,

"What about you?" he asked looking back,

"I'm going to deal with Slade." he stated as he clicked a button on his belt and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's chapter four, hope you liked it! And the person Red X was thinking about when he was thinking about Robin's words was not Starfire, it was someone else that I won't tell you about till a later chapter. Oh and here's an excerpt peace out.

_I was breathing deeply; Slade's robots were now scrape metal under my feet, "Good job that was better than expected." Slade said coming out of the shadows, "You haven't fought like that since…she died." he chuckled, I looked up at him and snarled, "How do you know about her!" I demanded, "That's easy, you so called bad boy." a familiar voice said behind Slade. Suddenly an old man walked out, wearing a white jumpsuit with a control box in the middle, and red goggles and white hat. "Chang!" I growled at the man in front of me, "Yes it's me, and I'll tell you why bad-bay Slade knows about…her." suddenly I felt a searing pain in my back and cried out in pain and fell on all fours, I felt something jam my back signaling for me not to move, I looked over to see Chang's robots. Chang was now in front of me and looked down with the sickest smile on his face, "I killed her." _


	5. Deception

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long, for an update, I was grounded so I couldn't touch my laptop for three weeks…Anyway, Thank you for all the reviews from:

Mychemicalromancefan4life: You'll see soon.

Samanthe2121: Thanks and I do, I must be using the wrong words or something.

Taka400: Glad you think so!

Titangirlzrox: I'm okay and thx for the review, and for some reason I thought it was funny when I wrote it to…

Nevermore Shadows: Glad you like it so much:

MoonDust161: Thank you for the comment and hope you keep enjoying it.

Anonymous: I'm happy that you like it, and you might want to get a name, because I don't know who the thank goes to.

Valda: Glad you like the chapter and story, and….um…sorry.

Skye668: glad you like it.

Sessysgurl: It's fine and I'm happy you like the story so much.

Well, to make up for my long absence I'm going to finish this story, I've put you on a cliff hanger long enough, so let's begin and end. (No, this isn't the final chapter I'm going to write two or three and post them all)

Red Sorrow

Ch5

Deception

Red X appeared in a dimly lit room or throne, considering it was very wide, and there was a large chair surrounded by monitors all with one picture, of a certain red-haired orange skinned girl (A/N One guess who that is….) Red X walked to the middle of the room with his heat vision turned on. He kept sweeping the room scanning for his halved-masked foe. "How hard could it be to find a guy that's six feet tall, and runs around in a Halloween mask?" Red X murmured, "That depends…" Red X whipped around only to see more black space, "…On how hard you look, Red X", suddenly Red X was knocked down onto the hard cement floor. He quickly flipped up and grew wide-eyed at the army of Robots in front of him. Out of the large mass of metal stepped out Slade, "Red X nice to see you again." Slade said, "To bad it has to be short-lived." Slade snapped his fingers and his army charged at Red X "Your right Slade, it is going to be." Red X said as he looked down at the ground and withdrew his hands into his cape, "Giving up?" Slade mocked, "No, you didn't lat me finish." Red X sneered as he brought out his hands again with a Red Sword, and a cluster of bombs in the other, "It's going to be for you!" Red X roared and charged at the mob of machines.

Robin's POV

I kicked down the door, to Starfire's cell, "Starfire!" I called out to the helpless alien. Starfire slowly raised her head and looked in my direction,

"Rooghn!" Starfire yelled into the gag,

"Hold on!" I ran forward to release her when I felt something, hard hit me in the side. I toppled over and looked over to see Slade. "What!" I quickly got onto my legs and drew my staff, "Red X said he was going to take care of you!"

"He is, he's fighting a robot copy of me." He chuckled and he brought out his own staff,

"Don't waste you time Slade, my friends are…"

"Preoccupied." Slade finished as he clicked a button on his wrist console and two screens popped up, With Cyborg fighting white coated robots, and Raven fighting a mix of the white robots and Slade's robots. Robin growled

"Chang! What's he doing here!"

"Now, Robin where do you think I would get a poison strong enough to knockout an alien one-hundred times stronger than any human?" He asked shrugging,

"It doesn't matter all that does is that you took her in the first place and you will pay!" Robin Yelled lunged for Slade.

Red X POV

I sliced one of the hunks of metal in two and sent my explosives free destroying more than half of the rest. I lunged and sliced more of the robots, but quickly went to the defensive, as I was reigned upon by hot lasers, I leaped out of the way and landed behind a metal crate. I used this time and made a hologram using one of my gadgets and sent it running to the left, as I expected they couldn't tell the difference and opened fire. I then drew some sharp edged X's and leaped over the crate and threw them destroying about ten and I sliced down the rest.

Robin's POV

A loud _clang_ was heard as Robin's and Slade's staffs collided. Robin used the momentum and flipped using the staff as a gymnast would use a bar and landed the steel tip of his boot on top of Slades head. Slade roared in pain and grabbed Robin by his collar as he tried to

land and threw him into a pile of metal pipes. Robin rubbed his aching head and looked up to see Slade coming in for the Coupe de Grace. He quickly rolled out of the way as his metal staff slammed hard against the spot where Robin's head was. Robin brought out three bird-a-rangs and clasped them in between his fingers and three them at his most hated foe. Slade twirled his staff deflecting the

blows and threw a small round bomb with a black S painted on it. Robin dived to miss the explosion. He missed the brute of the blast, but the shockwave threw him over some more than he intended. Robin cursed, "Slade's really thought this out, I'll need to…" Before he could finish he heard a terrified yell from Starfire and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Robin looked down to see about six metal S's

protruding from the top of his stomach and the bottom of his chest. He collapsed huffing in and out deeply and looked up to see Slade, "It's over…apprentice."

Red X POV

Red X was breathing deeply; Slade's robots were now scrape metal under his feet,

"Good job that was better than expected." Slade said coming out of the shadows, "You haven't fought like that since…she died." he chuckled, Red X looked up at him and snarled,

"How do you know about her!" he demanded,

"That's easy, you so called bad boy." a familiar voice said behind Slade. Suddenly an old man walked out, wearing a white jumpsuit with a control box in the middle, and red goggles and white hat.

"Chang!" he growled at the man in front of me,

"Yes it's me, and I'll tell you why bad-bay Slade knows about…her." suddenly Red X felt a searing pain in his back and cried out in pain and fell on all fours, he felt something jam my back signaling for him not to move, Red X looked over to see Chang's robots sticking some kind of staff on his back. Chang was now in front of him and looked down with the sickest smile on his face, "I killed her." Red X's eyes widened and he felt anger boil up inside me. "Perhaps I should tell you what happened…" Prof. Chang said as he motioned two of his robot's to pick him up and restrain him. "You see Red X, She used to be an assistant of mine." He said as he began walking to the

chair in the middle of the room, his robot's dragging the exhausted and burned Red X in front of him, "She was loyal, but soon she started leaving early coming in late, things I could handle, she said she was seeing someone…" He said as another sinister smile appeared on his face, "But then one day I found her reading files that she shouldn't have, classified things you know." He sat down on the high chair and looked at Red X "She swore she wouldn't tell anyone, but of course she lied she not only told the J.C.P.D. ,but someone else…" he

leaned over until his evil eye's were staring straight at Red X's vengeful ones. "You, Miguel Vazquez." I growled and tried to head butt him, but the one of the robots stopped me, "I tried to kill her secretly, but it just so happened you were with her, so I not only killed her, but I also thought I killed you, but it seems that was not my luck." he chuckled, "Imagine my surprise when, good boy Miguel, turned into Bad boy Red X." he then laughed in his oriental voice. "You should know the rest of the story by now." he said as he motioned to Slade. Slade stood by his side, "Slade here promised me revenge from our last encounter, as well as freedom from that ice prison the Titans imprisoned us in, only if I helped him defeat your friends the Titans." he said as he removed Slade's mask only to show a robotic face, "You see the reason, I helped kidnapped Starfire, was because she was so like…her, same personality, same pretty face, same good girl

attitude, she reminds you so much of her, that you would feel attracted to her and help the Titans, then came when to strike, I knew I had to do it the same time the Titans tried to stop you, you know? Kill two birds with one stone?" he chuckled again, "I made a Xinothium tracker so I knew when to strike, and lucky little me here you are." He motioned to another robot, and it handed him a small black gun, with a container on the top, "You know what this is boy?" Red X glared, "No? Pity, it is a cell dissolver pistol, It uses my favorite chemical, Xinothium, and turns it into a beam that destroys all of your cells and internal organs, leaving a quick, and relatively clean kill."

he said as he clicked a button and it started to hum. "It hasn't been tested since I only have robotic assistants, but I think I've found a genie pig." he said as he pointed it at Red X.

………………..

Well one chapter to go and a promise is a promise so its already there. Now, the reason I think Red X is Hispanic, is because when ever they fought him in X Spanish like music would play in the back ground. Well up comes the ending so let's end this.


	6. The Legacy of X

Red Sorrow

Ch 6

The legacy of X

Robin looked up at his foe as he walked slowly to Starfire, "You know Robin, I thought you would put up more of a fight then that." he said as he cupped Starfire's chin with his index finger and thumb, "especially for this girl, but that was a disappointment, After I finish you." Slade said as a clicked a button on his staff and a spear protruded from the end, "I take my time in killing her." he said,

"No…don't I'll do anything, just don't hurt her." Robin gasped in pain and sadness,

"Oh, really, anything?" Slade asked turning to Robin as he pulled out the metal S's "Very well Robin, I'll let her go free if you honestly swear, to become my apprentice again." Slade said sinisterly, Starfire started tearing and biting down on the gag, Robin got up and looked at Slade,

"I will."

"Good, Robin." Slade said,

"Now…call me master." Robin balled his hand into a fist,

"Yes, mas-"

"NO ROBIN!" Starfire screamed somehow removing the gag,

"Silence!" Slade roared, as he slapped Starfire hard with the back of his hand. That had done it, he may have not been half-demon and a shape shifter, but Robin had awoken his own sort of inner-demon. At first he gasped, but then anger boil up in his heart and he grasped his staff and, with a roar, charged at Slade, This caught Slade off guard, and Robin slammed his staff hard into Slade's stomach, Slade

coughed and Robin hit Slade hard in the side of his head, enough to break his staff. Then he picked up Slade and flung him across the room into the same stack of metal pipes he, himself fell into a few minutes ago. Slade slowly got up only to receive a hard kick in his chest and a final blow to the face of his mask. Slade roared with pain as he fell in front of the door to the room,

"It's over, Slade." Robin growled,

"So it is." Slade said looking at the floor his mask crumbling to pieces. "For both of us." he said as he clicked a button on his console and it started to countdown. Slade looked up to see Robin, and Robin's eyes widened, Slade's entire mask was broken to reveal his face, He was at least forty years old, h had white hair, and a white eye patch covering his left eye. "In ten minutes, this warehouse will self-destruct, killing everyone in here, you can either leave with your friends and the girl or finish me, your choice." Robin glared at Slade, but he knew what he had to do.

"I'll get you next time Slade." he vowed and ran for Starfire. Slade chuckled and held his left rib,

"Oh, and say hi to Jericho for Me." he whispered, but Robin didn't hear him.

Red X POV

I looked at the barrel of the crude weapon in front of me, my life flashing in front of me, remembering everything, that happened in my life, and then something came to me a vow I made.

_Flashback_

_I held her body in my arms the rain hitting my already wet face, cleaning the blood fro our wounds. I looked at her, "I swear." I huffed "I swear I will avenge your death…Maria."_

_End_

I couldn't die, not without killing the man in front me. With a roar I ripped off the arms that bound me, and looked into the surprised face of the Professor,

"This is were it ends Chang!" I yelled at him making my X-sword, as I saw something appear on the monitors a timer that was counting down from ten minutes,

"So it is boy." he said pressing a button on his control box and a squad of Robot's appeared behind him, "Good-bye boy." he smirked and started running,

"Your not going to get away that easily!" I yelled throwing a sharp X slicing one of Chang's legs. Chang cried out in pain as the army of robots charged at me. I grasped my sword, and charged at them slicing all the robots in my path. I looked over at Chang his eyes filled with fear and pain, good, he's feeling how I felt a year ago. I finished off the last robot and turned to the monitors it was at a minute and 3 seconds, I couldn't make it out in time I knew that I had run out of xinothium so I couldn't teleport, but I wasn't going to be the only one to go. I tuned to see Chang holding that gun of his,

"Good bye, bad boy!" he chuckled as he fired. I brought up my cape to surround myself, "That will do no good, it will pass right through it!" he sneered, and the beam hit.

No POV

Chang chuckled as the smoke filled the space where Red X stood. "He's dead!" he laughed,

"Not yet." Chang's eyes widened to see Red X without his cape or mask, and stared at him. His face had a dark tan he had long black hair and brown eyes, and blood was coming out of his mouth and many parts of his body. "I'm not going to be the only one going." He said his mechanical voice now had a Hispanic accent.

"No...No…HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" he demanded,

"Because, I am something more than a boy, I am what is onme an idea." he said pointing to the Red X suit. "Something, that was meant for evil, but in the end turned to good, and not even a genius like you Chang can kill ideas." he said as he brought his arm with the sword back and quickly thrusts it forward at Chang.

Titan's POV

The Titans made quick work of the robots at the exit of the warehouse,

"We made it!" Cyborg cried as they ran to the T-car,

"Wait, where's X?" Beastboy asked, Robin (who was holding Starfire) turned wide-eyed and turned to the warehouse

'He's still in there…" He whispered.

"5...4.…3.…2.…1" Cyborg counted and a large and loud explosion came from the shack as it erupted into flame,

"He's gone." Robin said and the Titans looked at the burning building with remorse.

Later.

The Titans had put Starfire in the med room and were walking to the main room, all relieved Star was okay, but were wondering about Red X.

"I wonder what it was all about." Cyborg said,

"What?" Raven asked turning to him,

"Him helping us and all." none of the Titans could answer, at first they all though it was sexual attraction to Starfire, but he wouldn't give his life for something like that.

"Who knows?" Beastboy said as they walked into the Main room, and all gasped. There on the Tabled was the original Red X belt.

"What the?" Robin walked over and found a note next to it and read it out loud.

_Dear Titans,_

_Hey kiddies, how's Starfire? I hope she's fine I don't these medical bills to have been for nothing._

"It's him alright." Raven interrupted, Robin continued to read.

_I want you to have this back, since I have a better one I can't see why I need that thing. Your probably wondering how I lived, sorry won't tell ya I always liked making people think, and as for crime, I decided to take a little break, I've had enough excitement for a good few months, oh and check under the couch when you done reading this, I have another surprise, well catch ya later Titans, I'll see sometime later._

_Signed,_

_X_

Cyborg picked up the couch and saw the bas of money Red X had stolen,

"I guess we'll have to give these back huh?" he joked then a small envelope fell slowly to the ground. Raven picked it up and opened it and it contained a picture. There was a boy with dark tanned skin long black hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing a black sweater, and long tan khakis. Next to him was a girl, that had the same eyes, facial structure and hair length as Starfire, she also had black hair, and brown eyes, and a cute smile on her face. Robin flipped the picture and a small note was there

_Give you one guess which is me._

_P.s. I'm not the girl._

The note was unsigned. They all smiled and collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV,

"Everything's smooth sailing from now on, We know who Slade is, all the villains are iced, and Red X is taken a break everything's goin to be fine."

Red X's POV

I was perched on top of the Tower listening to Cyborg's Speech,

"Yeah." I whispered, "Everything is going to be fine." I stood up and looked at the moon, squinting my masked eyes, "Wait for me Maria." I whispered and teleported off.

…………………

Well that's the end, hope you enjoyed it and thank you still to everyone who has reviewed, I won't be writing TT stories for a while, I'm going to try my hand at my other favorite show, Naruto! I hope you'll come see how I'm doing if you ever have so free time and comment well, Peace-out.


End file.
